Obolus
by Keeline
Summary: Wir alle müßen irgedwann den Weg alles sterblichen Lebes gehen. Aber was ist mit denen die nicht sterblich sind? Was erwartet sie im Drüben?


Disclaimer: Das übliche, ihr wisst schon. Sie gehören mir nicht. Auch wenn ich eigentlich keine Urheber Rechte hiermit verletze... Hm. Elben sind doch allgemein Gut. 

Rating: PG-12 für ein bisschen körperliche Nähe. 

Summary: Charakter Tod. Aber nichts wirklich Schlimmes. Ist nur ein Gedanken Spiel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Obolus**

Die Klinge bohrte sich in seine Seite, zwischen Rippen hindurch und in sein Herz. Ein gurgelnder Laut war zu hören, dann kam ihm auch schon der Boden entgegen.

Die Seele des Elben schwand, schwand schnell, er konnte es spüren auch wenn er noch so sehr dagegen kämpfte. Die Welt verlor ihren Glanz und es zog ihn hinab in die Dunkelheit. 

Dort stand er nun, alleine und ohne Ziel. Wartend. Zeit verging ohne Inhalt, einfaches Sein ohne Sinn. Es war grausam und erschreckend zugleich. Das sollte es also sein? Das war alles das sich nach dem Tod anschloss? Leere? Es schüttelte ihn. 

Irgendwann tauchte Licht auf, ein Funken zuerst nur doch dann zunehmend heller und dann ein Blitzen so gleißend das es schmerzte. Unvermittelt und ohne Übergang stand der Eldar am Ufer eines Flusses. Er wußte wo er war, hatte die Geschichten seit seiner Kindheit gehört und doch nie geglaubt. Er stand am Lethe, dem Grenzfluss zur anderen Seite. Dem Totenreich. Seine Kehle wurde ihm eng. Dort drüben würde er alles vergessen. 

Alles was er gewesen war und was ihn ausgemacht hatte. Was ihn lachen und weinen, schaudern und kämpfen ließ. Das Wasser des Flusses brachte Vergessen und gab dafür Seeligkeit zum Preis des Bewusstseins. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bot und wie gegen seinen Willen strebte er darauf zu. Unten im Schiffsraum strich gerade ein alter Mann die Wände mit Teer ein als er seiner gewahr wurde. Legte den Pinsel weg und unterbrach das Kalfatern. "Du willst hinüber?" Die blauen Augen des langhaarigen Blonden richteten sich auf die schwerlich zu erkennende Stadt am anderen Ufer, umgeben von Bäumen und Wiesen. Ein Paradies voll Harmonie. Wo er warten konnte bis seine Lieben ihm nachkamen. Was im Namen der Götter hoffendlich noch nicht allzu bald war.

"Ich muß doch." Immerhin war er gestorben.

"Dann gib mir den Obolus und wir legen ab." Die gerade noch glatte und helle Stirn des Elben wurde in Verwirrung gerunzelt. "Den was?" "Meinen Lohn." Etwas hilflos klopfte er seine Taschen ab, er hatte kein Geld. "Haben sie dir etwa keine Münze unter die Zunge gelegt?" "Nein?" Der alte Mann wirkte nun fast schon wütend. "Und wie wolltest du mich dann bezahlen? Wolltest schwarz fahren?" Der Fahrmann bekam nur ein hilfloses Schulternzucken zu sehen. Der Elb hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung. "Dann scher dich zurück und sieh zu das du eine Münze auftreibst. Ohne transportiere ich dich nicht."

Der Noldo nickte verunsichert und drehte sich um, versuchte den Weg dorthin zurück zu finden woher er gekommen war. Seine Schritte wurden immer leichter und schließlich begriff er das es ihn fortzog. Zurück in seinen Leib. 

Verwunderung wurde durch Entschlossenheit ersetzt. *Dieses Mal werde ich nicht sterben.*

Es dämmerte gerade erst und Vögel begannen ihr Morgenkonzert als er die Augen in vollem Bewusstsein aufschlug und aufsprang. Von einer Tiefschlafphase zum Kristall Kar wach sein in nur einem Sekundenbruchteil. Die andere Präsenz an seiner Seite erwachte ebenfalls, warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Schon gut, schlaf weiter. Nur ein... wirrer Traum."

Der aber noch glasklar in seinem Gedächtnis war. Und ihn erschreckte.

Später, am Nachmittag als die Schlacht scheinbar zum zweiten Mal stattfand, genau so wie er sich ihrer Erinnerte kam ihm auch ins Bewusstsein zurück wie er gefallen war und dieses Mal, dieses Mal wich er dem tödlichen hieb aus.

In dieser Nacht liebte er seinen Gefährten mit einer Leidenschaft und Hitze wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Stimme die danach von unten zu ihm herauf klang war dunkel vor Lust und Erschöpfung. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie Erlösung fanden und war endlos genussvoll gewesen. "Ist alles ok? Du warst so schweigsam, den Abend über." Er suchte und fand diese wunderbar weichen Lippen und Küsste mit solch Inbrunst das es fast schon im Herzen weh tat. "Ich wurde mir nur wieder mal bewusst wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und das ich dich niemals verlassen will." Sorgsam zogen zwei paar Hände die gemeinsame Decke über sie und sie schliefen ein. So glücklich wie man es auf dieser Seite nur sein konnte.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So. Ich weiß das es Unsinn ist aber sollte ich machen? Es war ein Plotbunny und der wollte halt geschrieben werden. Sonst hätte er mich ewig verfolgt... 

Wie findet ihr´s?


End file.
